Zoledronic Acid, sold as Zometa/Aclasta/Reclast, is a nitrogen containing bisphosphonate that is used for treatment of hypercalcemia of malignancy, for the treatment of bone metastasis associated with malignancies such as prostate and breast cancer, for the prevention of and treatment of osteoporosis and for the treatment of Paget's disease. Zoledronic Acid is administered by an intravenous infusion of 4 mg every 3-4 weeks (Zometa) for multiple myeloma and bone metastasis of other malignancies or 5 mg once a year (Aclasta/Reclast) for non-oncologyc indications. It is also used for the treatment of hypercalcemia of malignancy as needed.
Administration of Zoledronic Acid is complicated by what is described as “post-dosing syndrome” (PDS) which affects as much as 44% of patients as described in the Zometa Prescribing Information (http://www.pharma.us.novartis.com/product/pi/pdf/Zometa.pdf). The syndrome is characterized by fever, nausea, bone pain, arthralgia, myalgia, chills, etc. In addition, administration of Zoledronic Acid leads to worsening of arthralgia in persons suffering from osteoarthritis as described in Aclasta/Reclast/Zometa Prescribing Information. The etiology of this phenomenon has not been identified, but is associated with an increase in levels of tumor necrosis factor (TNF), interleukin 6 (IL-6), and gamma interferon (γ IFN) (Dicuonzo G et al 2003, Schweitzer D H et al 1995, Thiebaud D et al 1997). These cytokines are usually produced by T cells. Zoledronic acid can cause stimulation of a subset of T cells known as gamma delta (γ δ) T cells (Mariani S et al 2005). These cells, specifically V γ 9/V γ 2 T cells, can constitute up to 10% of circulating CD3 T cells when stimulated. Upon stimulation by Zoledronic Acid, these γ 6 T cells produce interleukin 2 (IL-2) and TNF. IL-2 in turn can stimulate the production of other cytokines such as IL-6 and γ IFN. Thus, treatment with Zoledronic Acid can stimulate a subset of T cells that may lead to post-dosing syndrome by production and release of pro-inflammatory cytokines.
It would be advantageous to have compositions and methods for avoiding the onset of post-dosing syndrome. The present invention provides such compositions and methods.
Osteoarthritis (OA) is the most common bone and joint disease influenced by genetic and environmental factors. Osteoarthritis is a debilitating disorder, affecting millions of patients a year. Many therapeutics used to treat osteoarthritis have to be given on a daily basis, and in some cases, many times a day, in order to provide relief. The continued administration of these therapeutic agents, including non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDS), can result in liver disorders and gastro-intestinal perforations over time. In addition, they can cause impairment of renal function. Other measures to treat OA include direct injection into the knee joint of hyaluronic acid which causes relief for three to six months. It cannot be used in any other joint except the knee joint. Intra-articular steroids are used to treat OA, but they have a transient effect and are ineffective when given by any route other than by the intra-articular route. Thus, oral, intravenous, rectal, inhaled and topical steroids are not useful for treatment of OA. All intra-articular therapies have the side effect of pain during injection and possibilities of joint infection. All these medications treat pain, but do not have any effect on the disease. Thus, there is no disease modifying agent to treat OA. It would be advantageous to provide additional treatments for osteoarthritis, which can be given less frequently, have fewer side effects, and be effective. Finally, a disease modifying drug would be very useful. In addition to those patients identified as suffering from osteoarthritis, there are also patients that are at a high risk of osteoarthritis. There are accepted medical tests to identify such patients. For example, association studies have uncovered the genetic factors behind OA, its susceptibility genes, which enables physicians to predict disease occurrence based on genotype information. The predictive assays can screen for a single susceptibility gene, or, more preferably, a combination of susceptibility genes. However, there are few available preventative treatments for patients at risk of developing osteoarthritis.
It would further be advantageous to provide compositions and methods for preventing the onset of osteoarthritis in patients identified as being at risk of developing osteoarthritis.
The present invention provides such compositions and methods.